


at every table, i'll save you a seat

by sugarbug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, shirabu kenjirou can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbug/pseuds/sugarbug
Summary: kenjirou didn't always know that he wanted long nights, warm food, and sparkly eyes looking back at him.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: Goshira Fanweek 2020





	at every table, i'll save you a seat

Nights like these are some of Kenjirou’s favorites.

As much as he may insist social interaction makes him break out in hives, he likes having his inner circle cozied up in his apartment from time to time. It’s not like any of them are doing anything special—Taichi and Kenjirou are both sitting at the dining table, while Semi is situated nearby on the couch, ranting about some indie band that  _ definitely _ ripped off one of his songs.

But it feels snug and safe, and that’s really all Kenjirou’s ever been after, whether he knew it or not. 

It may also have something to do with the sleepy feeling that washes over him after a good meal. His mind goes a little fuzzy, he’s more susceptible to laughing at Taichi’s bad jokes, more eager to tell his own stupid work stories.

And they’d certainly had a good meal—the smell of savory spices and sauteed vegetables still hangs over them, although the table has long since been cleared of their plates.

Kenjirou’s mind turns to the chef, who he can hear  _ pitter-pattering _ around in the kitchen. He should be out here in the living room with the rest of them, Kenjirou decides.

He unfolds himself from his chair and shuffles into the kitchen.

Tsutomu is standing at the counter, wrapping a bowl full of leftovers with cling wrap. It’s not his best handiwork, but it’ll do.

“Hey,” Kenjirou says.

Tsutomu turns, smiles as if he’s seeing Kenjirou for the first time in weeks, smiles as if they don’t spend almost every free moment of their time orbiting around each other.

“Hey!”

“You should come out with us.” Kenjirou sidles up beside Tsutomu, places his fingertips on the cool of the countertop.

“I will! I’m almost done cleaning up.”

Kenjirou has never been an expert at showing affection. Still, he tries.

“Thanks for making dinner,” he says, leaning into Tsutomu’s side. He’s warm and everything.

“What’s up with you?” Tsutomu laughs, and it’s so full of unadulterated joy that Kenjirou nearly feels sick at the sound. He fakes suspicion as he glances over at Kenjirou. “You’re being awfully…nice.”

Kenjirou rolls his eyes, turns his head to hide any semblance of a smile that may have appeared.

“Do you want some help?” he asks instead.

“Nah, I’m almost done.” Tsutomu opens one of the cabinets, then turns to raise his eyebrows teasingly. “Besides, you’re too short to reach the tupperware.”

Kenjirou kicks his shin, mutters something along the lines of  _ I’m never offering to help ever again, _ then heads back into the living room.

But not without pulling Tsutomu down by the shoulder so he can lay a few quick kisses on his jaw and beside his nose first.

Yeah, nights like these aren’t too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> shrugs


End file.
